pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style)
Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Sadness - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Jill's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Giggles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Tenderheart Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Wario My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Style) - Transcripts Gallery GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Joy Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Wario.png|Wario as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Projection Transmission Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG